Natal Maroto no Brasil
by Carol Black Snape
Summary: O que pode acontecer quando se junta os Marotos, Marlene, Lily e Dorcas em uma casa de praia no Brasil? Eles estão no sétimo ano e querem aproveitar cada minuto, já que daqui pra frente suas vidas serão completamente diferentes do que estão acostumados. Amizades, amores e muitas piadas ruins pela frente..
1. Chapter 1

**Marlene McKinnon**

- VOCÊ FICOU MALUCA, LENE?

Minha amiga delicada, ruiva e escandalosa Lily gritava comigo depois que eu fiz uma pequena sugestão para as nossas férias. Ela havia acabado de sair do banho, que durou um bom tempo, por isso imaginei que ela estaria calma e relaxada, mas parece que a TPM chegou mais cedo esse mês. O rosto estava mais vermelho que os cabelos que no momento estavam enrolados em uma toalha branca, igual a que cobria seu corpo. Ela procurava uma roupa em seu malão enquanto ainda gritava comigo.

- COM O POTTER, LENE? SÉRIO?

- Não faça tempestade em copo d'água, Lily. O James vai estar lá, mas a Dorcas, o Remus, o Sirius e eu também vamos estar. Dá pra ajudar a acalmar a fera aqui, Dorcas? - Procurei o apoio da minha amiguinha loira e ela respondeu sem ao menos tirar os olhos do livro que lia esparramada na cama.

- É Lily, a Lene ta certa. - Não tenho certeza, mas acho que ela não fazia ideia do que a gente estava falando. Pelo menos estava concordando comigo.

- MINHAS FÉRIAS INTEIRAS? COM O POTTER?

- Sim, Lily, com o James, mas vai ser em uma casa de praia no Brasil. Sem adultos mandando na gente, seremos só nós. Já pensou como pode ser maravilhoso?

- COM O POTTER?

Acho que a gritaria da ruiva estava impossibilitando a leitura da loira, porque a Dorcas resolveu largar o livro, o que era definitivamente um milagre, e dar a sua opinião.

- Mas a presença do James não parece incomodar os seu sonhos, não é, Lily querida? James...Oh James, meu amor...-1x0 para a Dorcas e sua imitação da Lily dormindo.

- FOI UM PESADELO, DORCAS! E... E foi apenas uma vez. E você Lene, pare de rir.- Ela desistiu de gritar e resolveu partir para um ataque de almofadas que voaram pelo quarto em nossas direções.

Eu não conseguia parar de rir, mas resolvi contra-atacar e tive a ajuda da Dorcas. Depois de muito riso e almofadadas as três já estavam sem fôlego deitadas cada uma em sua cama, as gargalhadas parando aos poucos. Depois de algum tempo eu resolvi acabar com o silêncio.

- Lily, agora é sério. Pensa bem, são as nossas últimas férias de Hogwarts, estamos no sétimo ano e depois da formatura a gente não vai mais se ver todo dia. Vai ser como uma despedida. Uma despedida em grande estilo, uma casa de praia no Brasil, só com os amigos. E além do mais o James prometeu que vai se comportar. Você sabe que eu sempre quis levar vocês lá. A casa de Cabo Frio fez parte da minha infância. Por mim, vai... Por mim e pela Dorcas, as melhores amigas do mundo... - Somamos ao discurso um olhar " Gato de Botas do Shrek", e podemos dizer que meus olhos pretos e os azuis da minha amiguinha são bem convincentes. Acho que comovemos a ruiva.

Pode parecer que eu estava exagerando, ta bom eu estava, mas só um pouquinho. Essa viagem era realmente importante para mim. Faz tempo que eu queria isso. Levar os meus amigos para conhecer um pouco da minha infância. Meu pai é um brasileiro nascido trouxa e a casa era uma herança dos Mckinnon´s, ele também sempre passou as férias lá.

Meu pai cursou a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria brasileira e depois de formado resolveu se mudar para Londres e então conheceu minha mãe e eles fizeram essa coisinha maravilhosa que sou eu. Eu realmente preciso conviver menos com o Sirius, ando tão convencida quanto ele.

Esse é outro detalhe da minha infância, minha casa fica na mesma rua que a do cachorro citado anteriormente e meus pais por causa do trabalho precisavam manter relações amigáveis com a família Black, o que significa que o conheço desde... Bom, desde sempre.

- Eu vou pensar. Ta bem?

- Isso, isso! - Eu dei um pulo da minha cama corri para a dela e a enchi de beijinhos no rosto.

- Tô com ciúmes! - Declarou Dorcas.

-Owwn!- Dissemos juntas e então corremos para abraçá-la.

- Ta bom agora chega. Vamos nos arrumar para ir a Hogsmead.

- Nos arrumar ? A única que não está pronta aqui é você, Lilindinha.

- Lilindinha? Amei esse Dorcas! Mas ela ta certa,Lilindinha. Vá se arrumar.

Demorou mais um bom tempo até que a Lily estivesse pronta e pudéssemos sair. Estava frio por isso resolvemos ir direto ao Três Vassouras. Em uma mesa ao fundo estavam sentados os quatro marotos, assim que nos viu Remus que estava sentado ao lado de Peter e de frente para porta fez sinal para nos juntarmos a eles.

- É sério mesmo, as férias nem chegaram e já vou ter que aturar o Potter? - Nem preciso dizer de quem veio esse comentário, não é?

- Isso quer dizer que você concorda com a viagem? - Perguntei toda esperançosa.

- Não foi isso que eu disse. - Me senti como uma criança que teve seu recém adquirido balão estourado. Pois é, ela consegue ser estraga prazeres quando quer.

Fomos para a mesa dos meninos e a Madame Rosmerta juntou mais uma mesa a deles e nos trouxe três cervejas amanteigadas. A minha com canela acho que sou a única que gosta assim. Bem, na verdade eu e o Sirius.

- Olá, meu lírio. Estava com saudades!

- Cala boca, Potter!

- E começou! Que tal variarmos um pouquinho hoje? Sem brigas.

- Apoiado, Remus! - Engraçado como a Dorcas concorda com tudo que ele fala. Sinto cheiro de romance no ar.

Preciso investigar isso com o Sirius.

- Ahh não! Hoje eu acordei com vontade de implicar com a Lene e ninguém vai me impedir.

- Sirius querido, faz o favor de ficar quietinho antes que eu arrebente essa carinha que você tanto ama e se gaba por ter.

- Você teria que enfrentar a fúria de todas as meninas e também alguns "meninos" de Hogwarts por destruir essa preciosidade.

- Eu mereço.

- Merecemos, Lene, merecemos.- Concordou James.

Nós conversamos por quase toda a tarde, bem o Peter estava mais interessado na sua porção de de coxinhas de frango, mas ainda sim resmungava de vez em quando, e por incrível que pareça Lily e James não brigaram, só ouvimos uns poucos " Cala boca, Potter!" e "É Evans para você!".

- Gente o papo está ótimo, mas eu realmente preciso passar na biblioteca.

- Vou com você, Dorcas.- E assim as duas me largaram ali com os meninos. Elas saíram pela porta e foram acompanhadas por nossos olhars.

- James, pare de olhar para a bunda da minha amiga.

Eu passava tempo de mais com eles para não saber o que se passava em suas mentes poluídas. Sirius e Remus riam enquanto James fazia uma cara de falsa indignação. E Peter? Bom, o Peter comia.

- O que a Lily disse sobre a viagem, Lene? - Me perguntou Remus.

- Por que o interesse na MINHA ruivinha?

- Fica tranquilo, Pontas, o Aluado prefere as loiras, não é mesmo lobinho? - Depois de Sirius ter dito isso Remus corou até o último fio de cabelo e bebeu um grande gole de sua cerveja.

Ver que eu não era a única que sentia um clima entre os dois fez despertar uma vontade de começar uma operação cupido.

- Bem no início ela pirou e fez escândalo, mas depois prometeu que ia pensar. Pelo que eu conheço dela,vai concordar.

- Tomara. Vai ser como um sonho passar as férias com o meu líriozinho.

- Pelas cuecas de Merlim, Pontas, para se não eu vou vomitar!

- Isso foi meloso demais até para mim, James.

- Vocês é que não compreendem o amor!

- Pois é, Pontas, eles têm razão.

- Até você, Aluado? Assim eu não aguento!- James disse com a mão na testa, fazendo drama.

- Vamos ignorar o ator mexicano e voltar a falar do que interessa: a viagem. Você tem certeza de que não vai poder ir, Peter?

- Meus pais não vão deixar.- Deu uma última golada em sua cerveja, se levantou limpando as mãos engorduradas do frango na calça e disse: - Eu preciso ir agora. Muito dever pra fazer.

- Desde quando algum dos Marotos, exceto o Remus, faz deveres?

- Desde que o nosso lobinho entrou em greve e não nos deixa mais copiar nada. Porque segundo ele estamos no ano dos NIEM´s e precisamos enfiar alguma coisa em nossas cabeças ocas.- Foi Sirius quem me respondeu.

- Sério, Aluado? Você ainda tem esperanças? Se quer encher as cabeças deles coloque bombas de bosta ai dentro.

-Hey, Lene! Não nos subestime eu, James Potter e o Excelentíssimo Sirius Black somos os alunos mais brilhantes que Hogwarts já teve. Incluindo Dumbledore.

- Parece que a modéstia do Sirius é contagiosa não é mesmo, Remus?

- Eu realmente não sei quem está pior ultimamente.

- Preciso ir.- Disse o nosso amigo roedor.

- Então ta. Tchau, Peter.

-Tchau, Rabicho. - Os meninos disseram em coro, enquanto Peter ia embora.

- Vocês têm noção de que faltam apenas duas semanas para as férias? Para eu ficar grudado na minha ruivinha?

- É sério, Pontas, eu realmente estou ficando com ânsia de vômito.- Sirius disse, fazendo o Remus e eu rirmos.- Você já falou com o Tio Marcelo, Lene?- Por conhecer meus pais desde pequeno Sirius tem a mania de chamá-los de tio e tia.

- Sim, eu falei e ele deixou. Porém pediu pra avisar que ainda está magoado com você, Sirius, por ter ido morar com os Potter e não lá em casa. Disse que você o trocou.

- Fala pro tio que eu não o troquei, afinal ele é o Poderoso Chefão.- sim, meu pai e meu melhor amigo tem piadas internas.- E eu só não fui para a casa de vocês porque é na mesma rua que a dos Black.

- Meu pai e minha mãe não vão ficar nada felizes quando souberem disso, Sr. Almofadinhas.- James disse fazendo cara de ciúmes.

- Gente, será que vocês não entendem? Os McKinnon são os melhores tios e os Potter os melhores pais. Mas eu entendo o ciúmes de vocês, todos amam o Sirius, não é?

-Não! - Eu, James e Remus respondemos juntos e começamos a rir.

Conversamos por mais meia hora, mais ou menos. Até que mais um cliente entrou pela porta do Três Vassouras e pude ver que o céu lá fora já estava escuro.

- Nossa! O tempo passou muito rápido. Eu preciso voltar pro castelo, meninos.- Eu disse já me levantando.

- Espera, Lene. Não vou deixar você voltar sozinha a essa hora, vou contigo.- Eu acho tão fofo quando ele age desse jeito protetor, mas é óbvio que nunca falei isso pra ele e nem vou falar.

- Não precisa se preocupar, Sirius. Pode ficar.

- Lene, estamos em guerra. Você não vai sozinha. - Ele disse convicto.

- Nunca me imaginei dizendo isso,mas o Almofadinhas está certo, Lene, além do mais eu e o James precisamos ir para a casa dos gritos. Depois ele encontra com a gente lá.

Tirando os Marotos,o Dumbledore e o Snape (após aquele acidente) , eu sou a única que sabe do segredinho de Remus. E casa dos gritos é sinônimo de transformação.

- Bom, vocês que sabem. Amanhã de manhã eu passo lá. Ja pedi aos elfos para fazerem aquele bolo que você gosta.

Era sempre assim, no dia seguinte a toda lua cheia eu ia a casa dos gritos levar o café da manhã para os meninos. Se pudesse eu passaria a noite lá também, mas eu não consegui desenvolver a animagia.

- Obrigado. - Remus sorriu meio sem graça, era sempre o mesmo sorriso quando falávamos sobre os pelos extras que ele adquiria na lua cheia.

- Tchau, meninos. Até amanhã.

- Tchau, Lene. - James e Remus me responderam e o Sirius levantou para ir comigo.

- Tchau, povão!- Sirius se despediu deles e me seguiu.

Passamos pela Madame Rosmerta e o Sirius mandou um beijo, piscando pra ela e pediu para que ela botasse as nossas cervejas na conta de James. E antes da porta se fechar ainda tivemos tempo de ouvir o garoto-apaixonado-pela-minha-amiga-ruiva gritando:

- Seu cachorro! - Minha intuição feminina diz que ele ouviu o que o suposto melhor amigo dele disse a dona do bar.

- Você realmente não precisava ter vindo. Não quero atrapalhar.

- Você nunca atrapalha! - Ele disse enquanto bagunçava meus cabelos.O que fazia só pra me irritar. Sabe o trabalho que dar cuidar de um cabelo que vai até a cintura, por mais que seja liso?- Quer dizer, só de vez em quando.

- Imbecil. - Eu disse em meio a um sorriso. Esse era um dom que ele tinha, me fazer sorrir e me irritar também, claro.

Fomos conversando sobre aminosidades por todo o caminho. Ele foi comigo até ao pé da escada do dormitório feminino.

- Está entregue, Srt. McKinnon.

- Muito obrigada, Sr. Black.- Fiz uma meia reverência segurando na barra da saia.

- Estou ao seu dispor.- Ele disse tirando um chapéu invisível.

Eu ri e ele também,

- Se cuida, e cuida dos meninos também. Se precisar vou estar aqui.

- Pode ficar tranquila.

- Até amanhã!

-Até!

Ele se virou para ir a casa dos gritos e eu subi para o dormitório. A Lily estava fazendo o dever de poções e a Dorcas lendo um livro. Fui tomar meu banho e resolvi dormir, estava morta de cansaço e queria ver os garotos logo cedo.

**N.A.: Oi, gente! Espero que tenha alguém aí.. hahaha Postei essa fic faz algum tempo na Floreios e Borrões, ela não está finalizada ainda, mas tem muitos capítulos prontos. Estou dando uma leve atualizada neles e prometo postar logo. Mal posso esperar para publicar os inéditos também. Já sou grata por você ter lido até aqui, mas se você mandar um review vou te amar pra sempre! hahah Bjss**


	2. Chapter 2

**Marlene McKinnon**

Na época de lua cheia eu nunca consigo dormir direito. E essa noite não foi diferente. Tive pesadelos horríveis com os garotos.

Levantei bem silenciosamente para não acordar as meninas e fui tomar um banho rápido para poder ir logo à casa dos gritos. Me vesti e sem ser vista por ninguém fui até a cozinha. Fiz cócegas na pêra e entrei.

- Olá, srta. McKinnon! Tudo bem com a senhorita?- Me recebeu Greg, um dos elfos mais simpáticos de Hogwarts.- Eu posso ajudar a senhorita?

- Oi, Greg! A comida do Remus está pronta ?

- Ah sim! Está sim só um minuto que vou trazer para você, srta. Mckinnon. - Ele saiu dando passinhos apressados pela cozinha e quando voltou tinha umas seis sacolas na mão cheias de comida.

As embalagens para viagem eram uma exclusividade dos Marotos. Com um feitiço diminui o tamanho das embalagens e as guardei no bolso do meu casaco. Agradeci e fui na direção da ala hospitalar.

- Madame Pomfrey? A senhora está aí?

- Estou sim, McKinnon.- Ela disse saindo de uma porta ao fundo da enfermaria. - Aqui estão as poções do Lupin. Por favor, qualquer ferimento mais grave não hesite em me chamar.

- Pode deixar. Muito obrigada.

- De nada, querida.

O caminho até a casa dos gritos foi tranquilo. Usei um graveto para parar o salgueiro lutador e depois desci até a casa.

- Cheguei! onde vocês estão?

- Estamos aqui em cima, no quarto.- Me respondeu Sirius.

Eu subi para encontrá-los. A cama de casal que havia no quarto estava ainda mais destruída, a única cadeira que tinha sobrevivido as outras transformações estava em pedaços e a mesa também. Os quatro estavam sentados no chão, Remus estava muito machucado, sua testa sangrava, sua camiseta branca e a calça jeans estavam sujas de sangue e pude ver alguns roxos em seu braço. Sirius e James também tinha alguns arranhões mais nada grave. Peter era o único que parecia inteiro. Tirei as sacolas de comida do bolso e as fiz voltar ao tamanho original, coloquei-as no chão perto deles e me ajoelhei ao lado de Remus para ajudar com as poções. Mal as sacolas tocaram o chão James, Sirius e Peter atacaram-as.

- Noite díficil?- Perguntei ao Remus, uma pergunta desnecessária pela cara dele dava pra perceber que estava com bastante dor.

- Um pouco.- Ele respondeu com um meio sorriso que não chegou aos olhos e eu sorri de volta.

- Toma. - disse enquanto lhe entregava as poções.

Ele bebeu uma rosa primeiro, a para dor, logo em seguida bebeu a verde, para cicatrização e depois a roxa, que era para repor sangue. Eu conjurei uma bacia com água e um pano para limpar os ferimentos dele. Comecei pelo corte na testa, quando terminei pedi para que ele tirasse a camisa. Ele corou bastante, mas fez o que eu pedi. O físico de Remus era de dar inveja em Apolo, mas naquele momento isso não me interessava eu só queria diminuir a dor do meu amigo.

- Pronto. - Disse quando terminei. - Vamos comer alguma coisa? Isso se os três patetas não acabaram com tudo, né?- Ele riu dessa vez um sorriso mais sincero.

- Eles vão ter que encarar a fúria de um lobisomem faminto se fizeram isso.- Foi a minha vez de rir.

Nós nos deliciamos com a comida preparada pelos elfos. Eles capricharam, tinha mingau, pães, bolos, frios, suco de abóbora e leite. Comemos e conversamos por quase duas horas. O lobinho já estava melhor e não haveria necessidade de passar pela enfermaria. E com alguns feitiços básicos que Madame Pomfrey havia me ensinado, cuidei dos machucados do Sirius e do James.

Voltamos para a sala comunal, a Lily e a Dorcas tinham acabado de descer, nós sete nos sentamos em frente a lareira, mas o Peter resolveu subir para tomar banho. O que surpreendeu a todos, ninguém desconfiava que ele fazia isso.

- Tudo certo para a viagem?- Remus perguntou e todos olhamos para a Lily.

A ruiva corou e murmurou um "sim". Eu e a Dorcas pulamos em cima dela, enchendo a de beijos e abraços.

- Posso também? - Perguntou James, com um fingido olhar inocente.

- Menos Potter, bem menos, quase nada. - Foi a resposta que ele obteve da ruivinha. Pois é, pergunta o que quer, escuta o que não quer.- Enfim, Lene, a gente não fala espanhol, como vamos nos virar no Brasil?

- Falar espanhol também não ia ajudar muito, lá se fala português. P-O-R-T-U-G-U-Ê-S.- eu expliquei pela milionésima vez, enquanto revirava os olhos. - Esse problema ja está resolvido, Lily. Eu pedi ao Prof. Slughorn para fazer uma poção tradutora para gente, ele disse que faria sem problemas só ia precisa da saliva de alguém que soubesse falar o idioma.

- Em outras palavras, nós vamos beber o seu cuspe? - Perguntou Sirius, fazendo cara de nojo.

- Poderia ser pior, Almofadinhas, poderia ser cuspe de macho - o James falou fazendo todos rirem.

- Mal posso esperar pra viajar! - Dorcas disse toda animada e batendo palminhas.

- Eu também, mas até as férias chegarem ainda tenho um monte deveres pra fazer.- O Remus falou já se levantando.

- Meu Merlim, como esse menino consegue lembrar de coisa ruim em uma hora tão agradável.

- Cala boca, Pontas! E se você não quiser ficar de detenção por não entregar os deveres amanhã, acho bom que venha fazê-los também.

- Se é assim, né? Quem sou eu para dizer que não. Bora pra biblioteca, então.

- Vamos também, Lily, eu preciso da sua ajuda em poções. - Declarou Dorcas enquanto se levantava.

No fim só sobramos eu e o Sirius.

- Agora que eles já foram eu posso falar. É impressão minha ou lobinho e a loirinha estão realmente apaixonados um pelo outro?- Perguntei assim que o retrato da Mulher Gorda se fechou.

- Ele não disse nada, mas nem precisa, né? Tá na cara.

- Vou investigar isso mais a fundo. - Eu disse rindo e fazendo com que ele risse também. - Sempre sonhei em ser cupido, acho que chegou a minha hora.

- Pode contar com a ajuda do deus grego aqui.- Ele falou ainda rindo.

O silêncio se instalou no ambiente, mas não um silêncio constrangedor, era um silêncio confortável.

- Mas e ai novidades? - Ele perguntou.

- Sério, Sirius? Eu to com você todos os dias, para não dizer todas as horas, te conto tudo o que acontece nos raros momentos que você não está perto. Você acha mesmo que se tivesse uma novidade eu já não teria te contado?

- Esqueci que você era uma tagarela de primeira.

- Eu aqui, fazendo praticamente uma declaração de amor e você me chamando de tagarela? Ah, Black, agora você vai ver só!- E logo em seguida puxei a almofada que estava no sofá mais perto e taquei nele.

- Isso, vai! Faz cócegas no dragão adormecido... - Depois dessa eu não aguentei e comecei a gargalhar e esse foi o meu maior erro: baixar a guarda.

Quando dei por mim eu estava deitada no chão com o Sirius em cima de mim me fazendo cócegas. Eu gritava e ria desesperadamente para ele parar, já estava ficando sem ar, mas ele me ignorou. Depois de muito tempo de tortura meu algoz decidiu que era hora de parar o castigo. Mas ele não saiu de cima de mim e conforme os risos foram parando e o silêncio se instalando fomos nos dando conta da situação. Pude sentir minhas bochechas esquentando imagino que tenha ficado tão vermelha quanto um tomate.

Ele pareceu se dar conta do que as pessoas poderiam imaginar se nos vissem daquela forma, ele em cima de mim, ambos despenteados e suados, isso sem contar os gritos que tinham cessado a pouco, e se sentou ao meu lado.

Eu desviei o olhar do dele, estava meio envergonhada. Nunca tinha pensado no Sirius desse jeito, ele sempre foi como um irmão pra mim. Mas de um tempo pra cá as coisas pareciam meio diferentes.

- Eu não acredito que eu esqueci!

- Não sei do que se trata, mas eu acredito. Você sempre foi cabeça de vento e esquece tudo, Sirius.

- Engraçadinha. Mas é sério, eu esqueci que havia marcado um encontro com a Aline da corvinal.

- Então vai atrás dela e inventa uma desculpa, ué. - Eu disse mesmo que a última coisa que eu quisesse no momento fosse ficar longe dele.

- Ah não.'Tô sem paciência para aturar ela agora. Ela é gostosa, mas é um porre.

Eu abri um sorriso de orelha a orelha após essa declaração, mas internamente é claro, não ia deixar que ele percebesse como isso me alegrou.

- Bom, você que sabe.

- Amanhã eu invento uma desculpa bem convincente. Você sabe que ninguém resiste a essa carinha linda aqui.

- As leis da física não explica como um ego tão grande quanto o seu pode caber em um espaço tão pequeno como Hogwarts.

- É magia, meu amor!

Eu ia retrucar, mas um pequeno aviãozinho de papel veio voando em nossa direção. No primeiro ano, as meninas e eu aprendemos a nos comunicar desse jeito. Peguei-o e o desdobrei, de forma que nós dois pudéssemos ler:

_Lene,_

_Você e o Sirius parem o que estiverem fazendo imediatamente e corram para o salão principal. O Prof. Dumbledore disse que precisar fazer um anúncio importante depois do almoço._

_Lily_

Eu e ele não precisamos trocar nenhuma palavra, curiosos como somos corremos em direção a fofoca, quero dizer, salão principal. O que será que Dumbledore tinha para anunciar?


	3. Chapter 3

**Marlene McKinnon**

- Uau! Como vocês chegaram aqui tão rápido? Aparataram?- Nos perguntou James.

- Não se pode aparatar, nem desaparatar em Hogwarts! Você nunca leu Hogwarts: uma História?

- Dorcas, o James não lia nem os gibis da Turma do Merlim. - Eu disse e todos riram, menos é claro o alvo da alfinetada, que me deu língua.

-E a nossa rapidez é devido a nossa querida amiga Lene ser uma fofoqueira de primeira.

- Eu sou a fofoqueira, né, Sirius?- Eu disse enquanto dava um forte tapa em seu braço. - Não fui eu quem quase caiu da escada em quanto corria pra chegar aqui.

- Essa doeu sua fofoqueirinha!- Ele disse enquanto esfregava o lugar aonde eu tinha batido.

Nós rimos enquanto nos sentávamos, eu entre a Lily e o Remus e ele do outro lado entre o Peter e o James. Nós almoçamos e depois que as sobremesas foram servidas Dumbledore se levantou para falar.

- Boa tarde a todos! Sei que depois desse banquete maravilhoso é difícil se concentrar em alguma coisa, mas tentem, pois o que tenho a dizer é importante.- Um silêncio sepucral se instalou no salão. Dumbledore não estava nem de longe tão alegre quanto de costume. A coisa parecia ser realmente séria.- Essa noite comensais da morte conseguiram penetrar a segurança do castelo e atacaram o nosso guarda-caça.- Murmurinhos começaram por todo o lugar.

E assim que o diretor citou o Hagrid meus olhos correram pela mesa dos professores procurando por ele, só entam percebi que a cadeira que ele normalmente ocupava estava vazia. Eu adorava Hagrid. Ele era, literalmente, um grande amigo. Era a única que o apoiava nas suas loucuras com as criaturas mágicas, eu compartilhava com ele esse fascínio por elas. Não podia suportar a idéia dele estar machucado, ou pior... Não, não, ele é forte, tem uma saúde de ferro, ele está bem.

Meus medos deveriam estar estampados no meu rosto. Devo ter ficado extremamente pálida, ou algo do tipo, pois Lily murmurou preocupada para mim:

- Você está bem?

Mas não tive tempo de responder, Dumbledore recomeçou seu discurso.

- Devido a esse acontecimento a saída do castelo está terminantemente proibida, até uma segunda ordem. Isso inclui as partidas de quadribol, todas estão temporariamente canceladas. - Nessa hora o salão explodiu em reclamações e murmúrios insatisfeitos, principalmente dos integrantes do time da grifinória,ou seja, eu, Sirius, James, Frank Longbotton, Serena Winter e William Wood. - Silêncio.- a voz de Dumbledore sobressaiu as outras vozes e todos se calaram.- O acesso de vocês está restrito aos salões comunais, salas de aula, biblioteca, salão principal , é claro aos banheiros e em caso de necessidade a ala hospitalar. Qualquer aluno pego em qualquer outra parte do castelo que não sejam essas ou os corredores que levam as mesmas será punido. Passagens secretas também estão proibidas.- A última frase ele disse voltando seus olhos azuis cintilantes aos marotos.

Eu, James, Sirius, Peter e Remus trocamos olhares preocupados. A mesma pergunta estampada em nossos rostos. Era época de lua cheia, como o lobinho ia fazer se não poderia sair do castelo?

- E acho que é desnecessário falar que se for provado que qualquer aluno auxiliou a entrada desses comensais da morte nos terrenos da escola ele estará imediatamente expulso.- E assim o diretor terminou seu discurso e se retirou do salão.

Pude ver que os olhos de Lily correram na direção de Snape. Ele estava com a cabeça baixa, os cabelos oleosos formando uma cortina na frente de seu rosto. Apesar de tudo ela ainda se preocupava com ele.

Aproveitei a distração dela e de Dorcas que comentava sobre o discurso com Alice para sussurrar para Remus:

- O que você vai fazer?

- Ainda não sei, acho melhor ir ao escritório do Prof. Dumbledore e perguntar o que devo fazer.

Eu apenas assenti com a cabeça. E quando ele se levantou eu levantei junto assim como os outros marotos, que estavam de olho em nossa conversa. Depois eu que sou fofoqueira.

- Aonde vocês vão? - Perguntou Lily.

- Atrás de mais notícias sobre o Hagrid. - Respondi imediatamente. Não era exatamente uma mentira, estava preocupada com ele e ia perguntar a Dumbledore sobre isso também.

- Ah, claro. Mande lembranças minhas a ele se conseguirem vê-lo.- Ela pediu.

- Pode deixar.

Fomos correndo ao escritório do diretor. No corredor esbarramos em Pirraça que cantarolava algo que parecia ser " O guarda-caça foi caçado.", apenas o ignoramos e seguimos o nosso caminho.

Enquanto virávamos o corredor Dumbledore dizia a senha para a gárgula.

- Tio Dumbie! Espere.- Gritou Sirius.

Nós aceleramos o passo e o diretor se virou com um sorriso em nossa direção.

- Sabia que viriam, por favor, subam comigo.

Nós subimos e ele conjurou cadeiras para que todos sentássemos.

- Imagino que queiram saber como o Sr. Lupin fará hoje a noite?

- Exatamente, diretor.- Disse Remus.

- O seu caso é especial e por isso permitirei a saída, mas a permição se restringe apenas a casa dos gritos. Nada de perambular pelas demais parte do terreno da escola.- Nós assentimos e quando eu ia questionar sobre a minha ida a cozinha para buscar o café da manhã dos meninos Dumbledore disse- Srta. McKinnon, não aconselho, mas caso queira manter a rotina de ir vê-los pela manhã, chame por Greg e ele levará o café de vocês até seu quarto assim como as poções da Papoula.

- Obrigada, diretor. - Eu disse e sorri.- E há mais uma coisa que eu gostaria de perguntar.

- Diga, senhorita.

- Como está o Hagrid? Será que poderíamos visitá-lo?

Ele sorriu bondosamente.

- Não poderia negar isso a vocês e muito menos privá-lo do carinho dos amigos nesse momento. Mas de lá irão diretamente para o salão comunal.

- Muito, muito obrigada, diretor.

- Tchau, Tio Dumbie. - Disseram em coro James e Sirius.

- Tchau, diretor. - Despediu-se Remus.

Peter permaneceu calado. Fomos acompanhados por um sorriso de Dumbledore até a porta. Seguimos apressados em direção a ala hospitalar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lily Evans**

- Severus, posso falar com você um instante?

- Lily?

Nos olhos de ônix pude ver um misto de emoções. Eles demonstravam surpresa, alegria, dor, arrependimento e até mesmo raiva. Nunca os vi tão expressivos, pricipalmente nos últimos tempos. Severus parecia tão sem vida e alheio ao resto do mundo, parecia tão... Infeliz.

E em parte a culpa era minha eu sabia e me odiava por isso. Por não poder retribuir o que ele sentia por mim.

- Será que posso falar com você um instante?

- Claro. - Ele disse já se recuperando do choque que teve ao me ver.

- Vo...você não teve nada a ver com isso, não é? Quero dizer, com esse ataque dos comensais?-Fui direto ao ponto, precisava ouvir da boca dele que não tinha culpa.

- Veio aqui para me acusar? - Seus olhos agora refletiam apenas raiva.

- Não, não por favor, não me entenda mal. Eu apenas quero ter certeza de que é inocente.

-Eu não tive nada a ver com isso. Feliz?

- Sim.- Eu disse e sorri. Isso pareceu ter algum efeito sobre ele, não havia mais raiva em seu olhar. E por uma fração de segundo pude ver o reflexo de sorriso em seu rosto,mas foi tão rápido poderia ter sido apenas impressão.

Me virei para ir embora. E senti uma mão segurando meu braço. Me virei na direção dele de novo.

- Lily, espere.- Pude ver pelas suas feições que estava em um dilema interno. Ele suspirou profundamente.- Me desculpe. É eu ... Eu... Apenas diga ao seu namoradinho para não sair essa noite.

- Está falando do Potter? Ele não é meu namorado. E por que ele sairia depois do aviso do Dumbledore?

- Apenas dê o recado, ele vai entender.

Eu assenti ainda sem entender direito. Ele se virou e foi embora.

Não tive tempo de dizer a ele o quanto sentia a sua falta. Eu não retribuía o amor que ele tinha por mim da maneira que ele queria, mas nutria por ele um amor fraternal. Ele sempre fora meu melhor amigo. Queria tê-lo comigo de novo. Mas os nossos destinos se separaram e eu tinha que me conformar, mesmo que isso significasse conviver com uma saudade eterna que eu sentiria do Sevie, do meu Sevie, o que não sofria a influência dos colegas da Sonserina.

Fui para a biblioteca encontrar com a Dorcas e Alice, quando me levantei da mesa para ir falar com Severus combinei que as encontraria lá para continuar os deveres.


	5. Chapter 5

**Marlene McKinnon**

Assim que abri a porta da enfermaria pude ver Hagrid sentado em uma das camas da enfermaria, que havia sido magicamente aumentada para suportá-lo. Corri em sua direção, os meninos ficaram para trás acho que desaceleraram o passo para que eu ficasse um pouco sozinha com ele. Dei um forte abraço em Hagrid e ele resmungou um pouco de dor.

- Desculpa, desculpa! Eu sou uma idiota. Como você está?- Eu perguntei já com lágrimas nos olhos por vê-lo naquele estado.

- Está tudo bem. Eles vão precisar de bem mais do que isso para me derrubar.- Ele disse enquanto limpava uma lágrima que teimava em escorrer pelo meu rosto. E eu sorri para ele, ele tentou sorrir de volta mas isso parecia lhe causar dor, por que ele fez uma careta.

Hagrid estava com os olhos inchados, tinha cortes no rosto e nos braços, provavelmente também tinha nas pernas, mas elas estavam cobertas por um edredom por tanto não dava para vê-las. Percebi que de tempos em tempos ele tinha espasmos no corpo, o que devia ser efeito de algumas cruciatus.

Imaginar a dor que ele deveria ter sentindo fez com que mais lágrimas caíssem dos meus olhos. Esfreguei-os para que ele não visse, mas era tarde demais.

- Oh, Lene! Por favor, não chore!- Disse o meio-gigante.

E nessa hora pude sentir uma mão apertando meu ombro, em um gesto de consolo. Me virei e vi Sirius seus olhos transbordavam preocupação com o nosso amigo.

- Meninos! Como vocês estão?

- Revoltados!- Hagrid fez uma cara de desentendido. - O quadribol foi cancelado!- Disse James se explicando.

Depois dessa frase Remus deu nele um tapa na cabeça.

- Deixa de ser inconveniente, Pontas.

Hagrid não conseguiu se segurar e começou a rir o que gerou uma crise tosse. Isso chamou a atenção da medi-bruxa do colégio que chegou nos expulsando da enfermaria.

- Fora os cinco! Já está tarde e o Rúbeo precisa descansar! Fora! Fora!

Nos despedimos, desejamos melhoras e prometemos ao guarda-caça que voltaríamos no dia seguinte.

Peter, Remus e James foram andando um pouco mais na frente. Eu e Sirius ficamos para trás.

- Você tá bem?-Ele me perguntou.

- É triste vê-lo assim, né?

-É... Mas ele vai ficar bem.- Ele disse passando o braço por trás do meu ombro e me dando um beijo no alto da cabeça.- Fica tranquila.

- Obrigada.- E sorri pra ele.

Passamos o resto do caminho até a torre da Grifinória em silêncio.

Chegamos lá e Sirius e James foram jogar xadrez de bruxo, eu, Peter e Remus fomos fazer os deveres. O lobinho parecia estar em outro planeta e eu não podia perder a oportunidade de implicar. Amassei um pergaminho e joguei nele. Ele levou um susto, mas riu.

- O que foi? - Perguntei.

Ele respirou fundo, parecia estar criando coragem para falar. E quando abriu a boca não se dirigia apenas a mim.

- Não quero vocês na casa dos gritos hoje.

- O QUE?- Sirius virou-se para ele indignado.

- Você tá brincando, né, Aluado?- Questionou James.

- Não eu estou falando sério. É perigoso demais.

- A gente já discutiu isso mais vezes do que a ruivinha me disse "É Evans para você, Potter". Você ainda não se deu por vencido?

- Dessa vez é diferente, Pontas, além de um lobisomem, podem haver comensais lá fora.

- Mais um motivo para irmos, você pode precisar de ajuda.

- Eu sei me cuidar, Almofadinhas.

- Nós também sabemos, Aluado. Não adianta tentar discutir, nós vamos.

- Se alguma coisa acontecer a vocês, eu nunca-Mas Sirius o interrompeu.

- A responsabilidade é toda nossa. Você não vai ter culpa nenhuma se algo acontecer.

- E fica tranquilo porque nada vai acontecer. - Completou James e Remus bufou.

Voltamos a fazer o que estávamos fazendo como se nada tivesse acontecido, apenas o nosso querido lobo ainda parecia frustrado. E em pouco tempo eu já tinha terminado meu dever e fiquei observando o jogo de xadrez.

- Potter, desista. Você nunca vai me superar no xadrez de bruxo. Eu sou invencível.- O cachorro convencido disse estalando os dedos a frente do corpo e depois colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça.

James ia abrir a boca para responder, mas antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa me meti na conversa.

- Sai daí, James. Eu vou acabar com a marra desse Black de araque.

- Você me vencer? Duvido.

James levantou e eu me sentei no lugar em que ele estava. Arrumamos as peças no tabuleiro, eu fiquei com as brancas e Sirius com as pretas, ele sempre jogava com as peças pretas acho que pra fazer um tipo de trocadilho com seu sobrenome.

O jogo se seguiu acirrado. Fora meu avô materno quem nos ensinara a jogar, nós tínhamos mais ou menos 5 anos na época. E desde então toda vez que começávamos a jogar permanecíamos por horas.

- Xeque!- Ele declarou com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

E ao mesmo tempo o buraco do retrato se abriu. Por ele entraram Lily, Dorcas e Alice. Mas a última entrou já se despedindo.

- Gente, desculpa mas não vou poder ficar. Vou subir e tomar um banho, para encontrar com o Frank.

- Desde que começou a namorar você não tem mais tempo pra mim! - Eu disse fazendo cara de choro.

- Own! Você sabe que eu te amo.- Ela respondeu e me jogou um beijo, enquanto corria escada a cima.

Voltei a minha atenção ao tabuleiro. Era questão de honra eu precisava ganhar. Podia ouvir que as pessoas a minha volta estavam conversando, mas não conseguia distinguir extamente o que diziam. Minha concentração só foi interrompida quando Remus chamou por Sirius.

- Almofadinhas, vamos, já está ficando tarde.

- Droga. - Xingou porque eu havia capturado um de seus peões.- Não ouse mexer nessas peças quando eu voltar continuamos o jogo, McKinnon.- Disse enquanto se levantava.

- Mas é claro, Black.

Os marotos estavam quase saindo quando Lily disse apreensiva:

- Espera, não vão. - Todos viramos para ela sem entender.- Vocês vão sair do castelo, não é? Por favor, não façam isso.

Como ela poderia saber disso?

- Do que você está falando, Lily?- Indagou Remus.

- Não saiam, por favor. - Ela falou nervosa.

- Desculpa, Lils, mas não podemos. - Sirius explicou a ela.

Ela lançou um olhar desesperado para Remus e ele desviou, parecia não conseguir encará-la. Ela resolveu apelar.

- James, por mim, fique.- Os olhos de James brilharam ao ouvir seu primeiro nome sair da boca da ruivinha.

Ele olhou para o lobinho que assentiu e sussurou "Fique". E meio cabisbaixo se dirigiu a Lily.

- Desculpa, Lily, de verdade. Mas eu não posso.

Ele ja havia se virado para sair, mas ela não tinha desistido.

- Eu aceito sair com você, se você ficar.

- O QUE?- Ele se virou extremamente surpreso.

- Você ouviu.

-Ele vai ficar. - Remus respondeu no lugar de James.

- Não, não vou. Você não ficaria se estivesse no meu lugar.

- E você não me deixaria ir se estivesse no meu.

James passou a mão pelos cabelos e virando se novamente para Lily falou:

- Eu te amo. Amo de verdade, por mais que você não acredite. Sair com você é a coisa que eu mais quero, mas não nessas condições. Me desculpe, mas não posso ficar. - Virou-se e saiu sem dar tempo para ela responder.

Ela estava boquiaberta.

- Me desculpe. - Murmurou Remus e saiu atrás de James com Sirius e Peter em seu encalço.

Assim que o retrato se fechou, Lily se jogou na poltrona atrás dela.

- Alguém me explica o que acabou de acontecer?- Eu pedi.

- Também gostaria de saber.- Comentou Dorcas.

Lily suspirou profundamente e engoliu a seco.

- Depois do discurso do Dumbledore fui falar com Severus. Saber se ele tinha alguma coisa a ver com o ataque. Ele disse que era inocente. E pediu para que eu não deixasse James sair essa noite. Ele parecia querer evitar que algo ruim acontecesse.

- E tudo isso que eu presenciei foi para atender um pedido do garoto que te chamou de sangue-ruim e está prestes a virar um comensal, se é que já não virou? - Eu estava indignada.

Eu não tinha nada contra o Snape, mas depois daquele dia em nosso quinto ano ele tinha despencado em meu conceito. Sou daquelas que mexeu com os meus amigos mexeu comigo, sabe?

- Não fale assim dele. - Ela pediu e eu bufei.- E não é só por isso que fiquei assim. Estou realmente preocupada com o que pode acontecer a eles.- Ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

Eu me ajoelhei em frente a poltrona que ela estava.

- Não fique assim. Eles sabem se cuidar.

- Diga a verdade, Lily, você está apaixonada por James não está?- Dorcas perguntou enquanto se sentava no braço da poltrona dela.

- Eu não sei. - Ela sussurrou e lágrimas escorreram em seu rosto. Eu limpei-as.- Ultimamente percebi que ele não é aquilo que eu imaginava... Tenho pensado nele com muita frequência. - Ela suspirou.-Tenho medo de me deixar envolver e me machucar. Mas depois do que ele acabou de fazer não consigo acreditar que tudo o que ele diz seja mentira. Eu estou confusa, muito confusa.

- Lily, ele não é nem maluco de te magoar. Seria um homem morto se fizesse isso.- Ela sorriu em meio as lágrimas depois do meu comentário.- Falando sério agora, independente do que você decidir saiba que vai ter o meu apoio e o da Dorcas.

- Com certeza! - Concordou a Loirinha.

- Obrigada. Vocês são as melhores amigas do mundo!

- Nós sabemos!- Nós três rimos.

-Gente, eu preciso descansar, preciso de um banho.- Declarou a ruiva.

- Vai lá, Lily. Daqui a pouco nós subimos também, né, Lene?

Eu assenti. A Lilindinha (eu realmente amei esse apelido) se levantou e subiu nos desejando boa noite.

- Ela está apaixonada por ele, não está? - Dorcas parecia ter lido meu pensamento.

- Perdidamente.

- Nem vem que a madrinha do casamento serei eu.

- Tudo bem, desde que eu seja madrinha do seu com Remus.

-Como? - Ela corou até o último fio de cabelo.

- Não se finja de desentendida, Dorquinhas.

- Mesmo se eu quisesse ele nunca iria querer nada comigo. Ele é muita areia pro meu caminhãozinho.

- Você está brincando, né? Você é maravilhosa! Ele seria muito idiota se não te quisesse.

- Ah, para vai!

-É sério! Além disso um passarinho verde me contou- Ela me cortou.

- O que o Sirius te disse?

Nós rimos.

- Nada demais... - Tentei desconversar. Eu e minha boca grande. Bem que o Sirius disse que eu era uma tagarela.

-Fala logo!- Falou me dando uma almofadada. Eu ri.

- Nós apenas compartilhamos nossas desconfianças de que estava pintando um clima entre vocês.

- Está tão na cara que eu estou apaixonada assim?- Ela cobriu o rosto com as duas mãos.

- Bom, pra gente que conhece vocês, sim. Mas o Remus é desligado e modesto demais para se quer imaginar que você gosta dele.

- Ai meu Merlim!

- A senhorita me autoriza contar essa conversa para o Sirius e juntamente com ele começar uma operação cupido?

- Sim.- Ela murmurou com o rosto ainda mais vermelho. - Eu não acredito que acabei de concordar. Sabe o que é isso? Falta de sono. Vou sair daqui antes que revele mais segredos.

- Você tem mais segredos? -Perguntei com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Boa noite, Lene!- Ela se levantou correndo e praticamente voou até as escadas.

- Ei, ei espere aí! Você tem mais segredos?

É óbvio que ela não me respondeu. E eu fiquei ali sentada em uma poltrona em frente a lareira refletindo. Lily finalmente estava cedendo aos encantos de James. Dorca e Remus estavam apaixonados um pelo outro. E a lobinha de uma figa parecia ter segredos que não compartilhava conosco, inadmissível! O Hagrid estava ferido. Comensais conseguiram passar pelas proteções de Hogwarts. E os marotos estavam lá fora, correndo mais riscos do que o normal. Era muita informação para apenas um dia.

Eu estava exausta, mas não conseguiria dormir. Não com os meus melhores amigos correndo risco de vida lá fora. Respirei fundo. Fiquei observando o crepitar das chamas na lareira.

Até que a entrada para a torre da Grifinória se abriu eu me virei para saber quem estava entrando, não vi ninguém até que olhei para o chão e vi um rato. Meu coração gelou.

- Peter?


	6. Chapter 6

**Sirius Black**

- Não me olhem com essas caras. - Foi o que Pontas disse quando eu, Aluado e Rabicho conseguimos alcançá-lo.

- O que foi aquilo? - Perguntei.

James costumava ser imprevisível, mas dessa vez ele se superou. Por essa ninguém esperava.

- Eu te conheço, Almofadinhas, você também não ficaria lá.

Ele tinha razão, eu não ficaria. Eu não sabia o que dizer. E isso é um milagre.

- Por que, Pontas? Há anos você tenta sair com ela e quando ela aceita você simplesmente recusa? Eu não quero ser um fardo para vocês. Lidei muito tempo com a licantropia sozinho e posso continuar assim.

Pontas parou de andar, e nós também.

- Por que? Bom, eu vim por que vocês são os meu melhores amigos e eu não vou ficar lá dentro no quentinho da sala comunal enquanto vocês estão correndo risco de vida aqui fora, se eu posso ser útil. Daria a minha vida por vocês, assim como daria por ela. O que sinto pela Lily não é uma paixãozinha, é amor. E esse sentimento não é uma moeda de troca que ela possa usar pra me convencer a fazer o que ela quer. - Eu ia interromper para dizer que ela não sabia a gravidade da situação, provavelmente imaginava que fosse mais uma de nossas "brincadeiras".- Eu sei que ela não tem noção do porque de nós sairmos e talvez se soubesse não teria feito o que fez.- Ele respirou fundo.- E se você, Aluado, disser mais uma vez que é um fardo para nós, eu juro que quebro sua cara. E agora chegar de falar disso.

Quem éramos nós para discordar de um Pontas tão convicto, não é? Continuamos o caminho em silêncio.

Havíamos nos atrasado um pouco por conta de toda essa história do Pontas e da Lils, por isso quando chegamos aos jardins a lua ja estava lá e o Aluado se transformou quase que imediatamente, nós também e fomos o escoltando pela orla da Floresta Proibida para não sermos vistos.

Já estávamos além da metade do caminho quando ouvimos passos. Pontas nos guiou para dentro da floresta, para nos escondermos. O que era um pouco difícil, esconder um cachorro e um rato não tanto, mas um lobisomem e um cervo era mais complicado.

Pudemos ouvir os passos e as capas dos comensais farfalhando no chão. Em um impulso eu ia na direção deles.

"O que pensa que está fazendo?"-Perguntou o Pontas.

Com o tempo havíamos aprendido a nos comunicarmos por legiminência quando estávamos em nossas formas animais.

"Indo atrás deles é claro! Eles machucaram Hagrid." Fizeram a Lene chorar.

" Ela chorará mais ainda se você morrer."

" Ei! Não era para você ter ouvido isso."

"Pois é, mas eu ouvi e agora fica quietinho aí antes que nos vejam."

"Vamos ser covardes e nos esconder?"

" Não vamos ser covardes, vamos ser prudentes."

" Está falando como o Aluado."

"Alguém tem que ser responsável enquanto ele está impossibilitado. E aonde está o Rabicho?"

"Não sei." Respondi secamente. Estava revoltado por não ir atrás dos capachos de Voldemort.

" Ele deve ter voltado para o castelo. Vamos aproveitar que os comensais já foram e seguir para a casa dos gritos."

Eu ainda estava irritado demais, por isso não falamos mais nada pelo caminho. Apenas escoltamos Aluado. Ele estava mais tranquilo essa noite.

Já que o Rabicho não estava conosco fui eu quem teve que parar o salgueiro lutador, Pontas era grande demais para a tarefa. Um dos galhos atingiu meu focinho. O sangue que escorria fez uma trilha até o quarto.

"Você tá legal?"

"Sim." Respondi meio ríspido ao Pontas.

" Olha, você acha que eu também não queria atacar aqueles filhos da puta?"

" E por que não fomos?" Eu realmente não entendia.

"E deixar que descobrissem a condição de Remus? Estaria no Profeta Diário de amanhã e os outros pais obrigariam Dumbledore a expulsá-lo."

"Eu...Eu não..."

"Não tinha pensado nisso. Eu sei. Agora desfaça essa cara de bunda antes que chegue algum cara de pau perto de você."

Eu ri, ou lati. Foi uma risada meio latido ou um latido meio risada. Eu não sei. Essa é uma questão tipo: a zebra é branca com listra preta ou preta com listra branca?

A noite se seguiu tranquila. Aluado não quebrou mais nada, apenas arranhou a parede ( um barulho extremamente irritante, ainda mais quando se tem a audição de um cachorro), mas acho que isso se deve ao fato de não haver mais nada para quebrar. Tudo que havia no quarto já estava destruído. Parece que pra ele destruir o que está intacto é mais divertido.

Quando os primeiros raios de Sol atingiram a janela ele voltou ao normal e nós também. Me espreguicei e disse:

-Bom dia para as flores mais lindas do meu jardim.

- Meu Merlim! Que Gay!- Pontas falou em meio a um bocejo.

- Não sou eu quem se transforma em veado.

-É. UM. CERVO.- Ele respondeu "calmamente".

-Ah, calem a boca vocês dois! Ei, cade o Rabicho? E o que houve com seu nariz, Almofadinhas?

Quando ele mencionou meu machucado eu fiquei tentando enxergá-lo. É óbvio que não consegui e fiquei vesgo. Os palhaços riram da minha cara.

- Nós não sabemos. Acho que ele voltou para o castelo. E isso aqui foi por causa do salgueiro lutador.- Passei a mão no nariz. -Ai. Ai.- Reclamei e fiz uma careta de dor.

-Tá doendo?

-Não,não, Pontas, esse é o refrão da nova música das Esquisitonas.

-Ta vendo, Aluado? Eu tento ser legal,mas ele não merece - ele disse forçando uma voz de choro.

Nós rimos e nos sentamos.

- Cadê a Lene? Estou morrendo de fome!


	7. Chapter 7

**Marlene McKinnon**

- Peter é você? - Perguntei novamente, já em pé e com o coração na mão.

Ele voltou a forma humana.

-Onde estão os meninos? Eles estão bem? O que aconteceu? Você está bem? Fale alguma coisa!

- Calma. Tá tudo legal. Eu.. Eu não estava me sentindo bem e... E resolvi voltar. Acho que eu comi demais.

- Você quase me mata do coração!

- Desculpa.- Disse e deu um sorrisinho tímido.- Eu vou subir e dormir um pouco.

- Ta bem. Você quer que eu te chame quando eu for pra casa dos gritos amanhã?

-Pode ser.- Ele falou e bocejou ao mesmo tempo.

Eu ri. Estava mais calma, se eles tivessem visto algum comensal Peter teria comentado. Não é? Toda a calma que eu tinha adquirido se dissipou. Eu suspirei. Só teria paz novamente quando os três estivessem aqui dentro do castelo sãos e salvos.

Ficar ali parada estava me enlouquecendo, resolvi que era melhor tomar um banho. Liguei o chuveiro o mais quente possível e fiquei embaixo daquela água corrente por um bom tempo.

Troquei de roupa, penteei os cabelos, arrumei o material para as aulas que começariam mais tarde. Desci novamente e levei um livro comigo para ver se o tempo passava mais rápido.

Sentei na poltrona e tentei me concentrar na leitura. Não consegui. Mudei de posição uma, duas, três vezes e nada. Peguei o livro e me deitei de bruços em frente a lareira. Li páginas e páginas sem conseguir assimilar nenhuma palavra realmente. Fiquei assim por mais um bom tempo até que senti os primeiros raios de sol entrando pela janela.

Levantei em um salto e corri escadas a cima. Bati na porta do quarto que pertencia aos Marotos, não houve resposta. Insisti mais um pouco e quando o silêncio permaneceu decidi entrar. Fui até a cama que Peter estava e o chamei.

-Hmm.. Não, mãe! Me deixa dormir!- E se cobriu até a cabeça com o edredom.

Mordi os lábios para não ri.

-Peter, sou eu Lene. Acorda vai.

-Hum..

-Peter!- E dessa vez o sacudi.

Ele puxou o cobertor deixando aparecer apenas os miúdos olhos pretos.

- Lene,vai lá eu vou ficar aqui.-Disse com uma voz sonolenta.

- Ta bom, dorminhoco.

Desci chamei por Greg, peguei as coisas com ele e segui meu caminho.

Assim que entrei na casa dos gritos ouvi a voz de Sirius:

- Cadê a Lene? Estou morrendo de fome!

- Estou aqui.- Gritei.

Assim que entrei no quarto ele correu na minha direção.

- COMIDA!

- Muito bom te ver também, Sirius.

- Depois que eu comer a gente conversa. - Disse pegando as sacolas da minha mão.

- Vem logo, Almofadinhas!- Pediu James, outro esfomeado.

Me sentei ao lado de Remus. Hoje ele tinha apenas uns poucos arranhões. Ele bebeu apenas um 1/3 das poções e eu indaguei silenciosamente erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Sirius está precisando mais do que eu.- E indicou o amigo com a cabeça.

Só então notei o nariz ensanguentado dele.

- Sirius, o que houve?

- Nada demais, Lene. Foi apenas um recepção calorosa do salgueiro lutador.

- Como nada demais, Sirius? Seu nariz tá todo ensanguentado.- Eu disse e me aproximei para cuidar do ferimento.

- Pode deixar, Lene. Não se preocupe.- Ele falou se afastando.

- Isso tudo é falta de confiança nos meus dons de medibruxaria?

- Não! É só que eu não estou com a mínima vontade de assistir a aula de História da Magia. E se eu for pra ala hospitalar não preciso ir a aula. E eu descobri que a Madame Pomfrey é mais legal quando estamos cobertos de sangue. Acho que ela fica penalizada.

- Cachorro!- E não pude segurar o riso.- Eu aqui toda preocupada...

- Pois é, Lene, ele não sabe dar valor quando as pessoas se preocupam com ele.

Olhei para Remus em busca de uma explicação para o comentário de James.

- Eles estavam discutindo a relação antes de você chegar. Longa história.- Eu ri.

-Lene, você por acaso dormiu essa noite? Está com olheiras horríveis.

- Obrigada, Sirius. Estou lisonjeada com seu elogio.

- Estou falando sério você dormiu? - Agora ele tinha um olhar preocupado no rosto.

- Não consegui.- Murmurei.

- Por que? -Ele inquiriu.

- Como por que? Porque estava preocupada com vocês e com o Hagrid, oras. - E pensando nas confissões de Lily e Dorcas, acrescentei mentalmente.

Ele suspirou.

- Não precisava, Lene! Estávamos bem.

- Mas eu não tinha como adivinhar, não é? Quase morri quando vi o Peter voltando sozinho.

- Então ele realmente voltou pro castelo?- Perguntou James aliviado.

- Sim. Ele não avisou a vocês?

- Não, depois que os comensais apareceram ele sumiu. - James falou enquanto limpava os óculos.

- COMENSAIS DA MORTE? - Eu e Remus perguntamos juntos. Ele não se lembrava de nada das noites de lua cheia.

- Não, gente, os comensais da tia Joana. Sabe aqueles com uma capa rosa com bolinhas amarelas que andam pelas florestas distrbuindo cupcakes.- Zombou Sirius.

- Idiota.- Resmunguei, mas não pudemos conter o riso.

- O que exatamente aconteceu ontem a noite? - Quis saber o Remus.

Sirius e James narraram os fatos da noite anterior e pude ver uma troca de olhares entre eles quando mencionaram a vontade do cachorrinho de se vingar pelo Hagrid. Black e suas idéias de girico. Eu e minhas gírias de velho.

Quando eles terminaram de contar o que tinha acontecido Remus nos apressou para ir a aula. Bom, pelo menos três de nós já que Sirius iria para enfermaria. Pedi a ele que mandasse lembranças ao Hagrid.

- Pode deixar. Eu vou tentar enrolar o máximo por lá.

- Se na hora do almoço você ainda não tiver saido passo pra te visitar e prometo fingir preocupação.

- Seja uma boa visita, Lene, e leve flores, ok?

- Claro! Visgo-do-diabo serve?

Seguimos rindo pelo caminho.

As duas aulas de história da mágia se passaram e já estava quase no final da aula de herbologia e nem sinal de Sirius. Pelo visto ele tinha conseguido enrolar a medi-bruxa da escola e permaneceria na enfermaria até a hora do almoço.

A aula de herbologia era conjunta com a Lufa-Lufa, assim como a de transfiguração. Logo que a Prof.ª Sprout liberou os alunos Theo Horst veio em minha direção.

- Oi, Lene. Será que posso falar com você um instante?

- Oi, Theo. Claro.- Disse enquanto guardava o meu material.

Estranhei o fato dele querer falar comigo. Já fizemos alguns trabalhos juntos, mas não tinhamos muito contato. Ele era considerado por muitas garotas um espetáculo. E eu também achava. Ele era alto, dono de belíssimos olhos azuis, cabelos loiros e um sorriso espetacular com direito a covinha.

- Será que a gente pode ir conversando no caminho? É porque fiquei de visitar o Sirius na ala hospitalar.

- Ah, o Sirius.- Ele parecia meio decepcionado. - É... Você e ele tem alguma coisa, Lene?- Ele perguntou e engoliu a seco.

- Não!- Neguei e ri.- Somos apenas amigos.

- Tem certeza?

-É claro que tenho certeza, Theo. Que idéia!- Falei rindo e dessa vez ele riu também.

Parecia que finalmente havia se convencido de que não existia nada além de amizade entre eu e o Sirius.

- É porque, sei lá, vocês estão sempre juntos, ai eu pensei que... Sei lá... Talvez...

- Sirius é meu melhor amigo, Theo, mais nada além disso. - A essa altura já estávamos adentrando o castelo.- Você só queria falar sobre ele? - Perguntei sorrindo.

Será que Theo era gay? Vir falar comigo apenas pra saber sobre o Sirius. Bom, se ele fosse seria um terrível desperdício.

Ele retribuiu o sorriso e parou em frente as escadas onde nossos caminhos se separavam, eu iria a enfermaria e ele para o salão principal, imagino.

- Na verdade, eu queria saber... Bom, é que esse fim de semana vai ser o último de visitas a Hogsmeade antes das férias e ...- Ele passava incessantemente a mão pelos cabelos.- Bem,eu queria saber se você não gostaria de ir comigo?- Ele disse em um tom galante.

- Que?- Eu devia ter entendido errado, não era possível.

Ele respirou fundo.

- Você não gostaria de sair comigo no sábado? Ir a Hogsmeade? Isso é se os passeios já estiverem liberados até lá.- Falou se aproximando de mim, com os dedos no meu queixo me fez olhar no fundo daqueles lindos olhos azuis.

- Ah, claro. Por mim tudo bem.- Eu consegui responder! Sem nem ao menos gaguejar! Cara, eu sou muito foda!

Ele abriu um grande sorriso, suas covinhas se evidenciando.

- Passo na sua sala comunal as 15h, pode ser?

-Ok, até lá.

- Até.

Acenamos e cada um seguiu seu caminho.

A ala hospitalar estava deserta, exceto pela presença de Sirius e Hagrid que jogavam Snap explosivo.

-Oi, meninos! - Disse com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Afinal tinha um encontro no sábado.

- Podemos saber o que aconteceu para você estar tão feliz? -Perguntou Hagrid simpaticamente.

- É que, bom... Vocês sabem quem é o Theo Horst? Da Lufa-Lufa.- Eles confirmaram com a cabeça e ficaram me olhando em expectativa.- Então, ele me convidou para sair.- Falei batendo palminhas de felicidade.

- Você não deveria sair com esse garoto - declarou Sirius fechando a cara. - Ouvi umas histórias sobre ele aí, e acho que não é o cara pra você.

- Deixa de bobagem, Sirius! Ele parece ser boa gente, Lene. - O meio gigante sorriu docemente pra mim.

- Obrigada, Hagrid! Viu, Black de quinta? Quando alguém vier contar uma novidade com animação não estrague a felicidade da pessoa se anime também. - Ele bufou.- Ah, Hagird! Na última vez que vim aqui a Lily tinha mandado lembranças e eu esqueci de dar o recado. Mas dessa vez eu lembrei! Ela e a Dorcas desejaram melhoras. As duas estão se matando de estudar pra os NIEM´s, mas falaram que vão tentar arrumar um tempinho pra vir te ver.

- Agradeça a elas por mim. Diga para aguardarem e me visitar lá em casa, em breve receberei alta. Pelo menos eu espero,né?

- Sim, receberá. Mas só se permanecer de repouso. - Madame Pomfrey havia acbado de entrar na enfermaria. - E você, Black, já pode ir.

- Certeza de que não é necessário que eu fique mais? Sabe que eu amo ficar perto de você, Papoulazinha do meu coração.

- Fora, Black! Faz o favor de tirá-lo daqui, Mckinnon?

- Claro! Bora, Sirius! - Disse puxando-o pelo braço. -Tchau, Hagrid.

- Tchau, Lene. Tchau, Sirius.

- Tchau,Hagrid.

Assim que saímos da enfermaria soltei o braço do Sirius dando-lhe um empurrão, com um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto.

- Eu não estava brincando sobre aquilo. - Ele disse sério.

- Sobre o que? - Indaguei.

- Não vou com a cara desse tal de Horst.

- Esquece isso! Nem sabemos se vai acontecer pode ser que as visitas ao povoado ainda não estejam liberadas. Como está o seu nariz?

- Bem.- Ele já tinha uma expressão mais suave no rosto.

- Você está com fome? - Eu quis saber.

- Sempre. Por que?

- Porque eu tenho muitas fofocas pra te contar. O que acha de assaltarmos a cozinha e irmos almoçar em frente ao lago?

- Não podemos. Lembras das proibições?

- Quem diria, Sirius Black obedecendo regras. Por essa ningúem esperava. - Ele revirou os olhos.

- Que tal irmos para o meu dormitório, chamamos Greg e ele leva comida pra gente lá?

- Eu topo! Realmente preciso deitar.

- Preguiçosa. -Ele disse em meio a uma tosse fingida.

- Eu ouvi isso, hein!

**N.A.: Oi, gente! E aí estão gostando? Continuo postando ou é melhor desistir de vez e fazer outra coisa da vida, tipo lavar uma louça, plantar uma árvore, sei lá... Hahaha O primeiro a comentar ganha um Kit Kat (e meu amor e gratidão eternos) ! Hahah **

**Bjsss**


	8. Chapter 8

**Marlene McKinnon**

- Os elfos já desistiram de arrumar o quarto de vocês ou um furacão passou por aqui? - Eu falei enquanto jogava no chão as roupas que estavam em cima da cama do Sirius e me deitava nela.

- Somos habilidosos, conseguimos desarrumar tudo em uma manhã.- Ele empurrou a minha perna e se deitou atravessado.

- Tantas camas vazias, você realmente tem que se deitar aqui?

- Não se esqueça que essa é a _minha_ cama, McKinnon.

- Você anda muito egoísta, sabe? - E apoiei meus pés em cima da barriga dele.

- Eu só não te empurro porque estou com muita preguiça e sou um cavalheiro.

- Cavalheiro? Você está mais para o Silver, o cavalo do Zorro.

- Mas como ela é engraçadinha, gente! Vamos logo comer, estou morrendo de fome.

Chamei por Greg e ele apareceu prestativo e simpático como sempre. Pedi para que ele trouxesse o almoço para gente. Em poucos minutos ele voltou com a nossa comida, com sucos e sobremesas.

Eu e o Sirius nos sentamos no chão e nos empanturramos de comida. Depois que havíamos terminado ele deu um belo arroto.

- Que feio, Sirius, na minha frente! - Eu disse rindo. Já estava acostumada com as nojeiras dele.

- Desculpa, não sabia que era a sua vez. - Depois dessa eu gargalhei.

- Só você mesmo!- Voltei a me deitar na cama dele e dessa vez ele deitou na do lado direito, a do James.

- Agora que já comemos, me conta o que você queria falar.

Eu deitei de bruços, mas com a cabeça virada na direção dele, ele estava de lado e com a cabeça apoiada na mão esquerda.

- Depois que vocês sairam ontem fiquei conversando com a Dorcas e ela confessou que gosta do Remus.

- Você ainda tinha dúvidas?

- Não, não tinha. Mas que pra ela assumir assim e ainda autorizar a nossa operação cupido é porque ela está realmente apaixonada.

- Ela autorizou?

- É! Ela acha que o Remus nunca olharia pra ela, que ele é areia de mais para o caminhãozinho dela.

- Ela é cega ou o que? O lobinho não tira os olhos dela!

- Eu sei disso, você sabe, mas ela não percebe.- Ele bufou.

- Esse povo gosta de complicar. Ele gosta dela, ela gosta dele, porque não se pegam de uma vez e nos poupam trabalho.

-Nossa, Sirius, você tem o sentimental de uma pedra!

- Obrigado. - Ele sorriu maroto.

- Tenta conversar com ele.

- Ele vai dizer "Nem todos só pensam em sexo como você, Sirius.", " É óbvio que ela não vai querer ficar comigo com tantos garotos melhores." e blá blá blá. É melhor ela falar com ele.

- Acho que não, ela é tímida demais e ele é romântico. Não são o tipo de casal onde ela deve tomar a iniciativa.- Depois do que eu disse ele fez uma cara de pensativo e então aquela cara de "tive uma idéia brilhante" e isso nunca, nunca era um bom sinal.

- Por que você não fala com ele então?- Não disse?

- E por que ele me ouviria?

- Porque você é a melhor amiga dela e dele.

- Dele? - Remus realmente era um dos meus melhores amigos, mas eu não achava que eu ocupasse esse cargo na "lista" dele. Provavelmente ele tinha muitas amigas melhores.

- Não faz essa cara de surpresa. Você sabe que é verdade.

-A melhor amiga dele provavelmente é a Luiza da Corvinal ou sei lá, mas eu?

- É claro que é você. Foi a você que ele confiou o maior segredo ou não foi? É você que sempre cuida dele nas manhãs seguintes a lua cheia. Você é a melhor amiga de todos os marotos, Lene. Você é uma marota.- Eu corei muito e não pude conter um sorriso.

- Obrigada.- Murmurei.

- Você fala com ele então?

-Depois desse seu discurso é impossível dizer não.

- Não comece a se achar não viu, McKinnon. De narcisista já basta eu.

- Bora pra aula! - Eu disse rindo.

O resto do dia se passou tranquilo. E já era a hora do jantar. Eu, Lily e Dorcas estávamos sentadas de frente para os marotos que conversavam sobre quadribol.

Eu e a Dorcas tentamos puxar assunto com a ruivinha, mas ela estava distante. Depois de um tempo desistimos e começamos a fazer planos para as férias.

- Potter. - Pude ouvir a voz da Lily dizendo.

A minha conversa com a Dorcas cessou e o papo dos meninos também foi interrompido.

- Oi, meu lírio.- Ele respondeu imediatamente com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

- É Evans.- Ela suspirou.- Eu... Eu queria me desculpar por ontem. - Ela mantia a cabeça baixa e brincava com a comida em seu prato. - Eu agi como uma idiota.- Finalmente ela olhou James nos olhos.

Ele direcionou a ela um lindo sorriso e disse:

-Tá tudo bem. Não tem porque se desculpar.

- Alguém gravou isso? Foi o acontecimento do século!- O animal do Sirius resolveu acabar com o momento especial.

Lily revirou os olhos e dei um chute no cachorro por debaixo da mesa.

- Cala boca, Black! - Eu e o Remus dissemos juntos e ele deu em Sirius um tapa na cabeça.

- Ai! Como vocês estão agressivos hoje.- Ele reclamou.

Depois do jantar os meninos foram para a casa dos gritos e eu, Lily e Dorcas para o dormitório. Depois de tomarmos banho nos deitamos.

- Estou louca pra viajar! - Falou Dorcas.

- Eu também!- Concordei entusiasmada.

- E você, Lily?- Perguntamos em coro,pois a ruivinha nada havia dito.

- Pode se dizer que também estou ansiosa. Mas no momento o que eu quero é dormir.

- Não adianta tentar disfarçar sabemos que está tão louca com essas férias quanto nós.- A loirinha expressou em palavras os meus pensamentos.

- Tá, tá, estou. Mas realmente preciso dormir agora.- A Lilindinha se deu por vencida.

- Sabia. - Falei enquanto Dorcas e eu riamos vitoriosas.

As duas apagaram e eu fiquei ali tentando dormir, mas mesmo estando exausta não conseguia. Estava preocupada com os garotos.

Se Dumbledore não havia revogado as medida drásticas que tinha tomado e os aurores continuavam presentes nos terrenos da escola é porque ainda poderiam haver comensais. Era impossível dormir com esse pensamento.

Resolvi que era melhor descer e adiantar os deveres. Quando terminei o dia estava quase clareando. Chamei por Greg peguei o café da manhã e fui para a casa dos gritos.

**N.A.: Oi, Iolanda! Obrigada! É tão bom saber que tem alguém lendo a fic! Seu comentário foi um incentivo e tanto. Espero que goste desse capítulo. Estou te devendo um Kit Kat! hahahahah**

**bjssss**


	9. Chapter 9

**Remus** **Lupin**

Os dias se passaram dentro da normalidade, quer dizer tão normal quanto se pode ser um dia-a-dia em uma Escola de Magia e Bruxaria ao lado dos Marotos. E pode se dizer que até rapidamente, a sexta-feira chegou.

- Ainda sem dormir por nossa causa?- Pontas perguntou a Lene, enquanto se sentava ao lado dela na hora do almoço.

Eu me sentei de frente pra eles, Almofadinhas do meu lado direito e Rabicho do esquerdo. Realmente Lene estava com olheiras.

- É.- Ela disse sorrindo.

- Desculpa, Lene.- Eu pedi.

A pior parte de ser um lobisomem não são as transformações, a pior parte é ver como isso pode afetar aqueles que você gosta. É bom ter com quem contar, mas é horrível ver que isso está prejudicando-os.

- Você não tem porque se desculpar! Deixa de ser bobo. - Ela sorriu pra mim.

E eu sorri de volta, pelo menos tentei. Ela mudou de assunto porque a Lily e a Dorcas estavam chegando.

- Eu preciso jogar quadribol! Preciso voar!- Ela desabafou.

-Estou louco para agarrar um pomo de ouro de novo.- Pontas comentou.

-Porra! O que eu mais queria era poder rebater alguns balaços!- Almofadinhas entrou na sessão desabafo.

- Sério, gente, quadribol de novo? Vamos falar de outra coisa!- Dorcas praticamente implorou.

- Ela tem razão. Vamos falar de outra coisa.- Tentei ajudá-la.

Reparei uma troca de olhares e uma risada do Almofadinhas e da Lene. É verdade que eu tentava agradar a Dorcas, mas não porque quisesse conquistá-la ou algo assim. Ela merece alguém melhor que eu, alguém que não fosse um monstro. Eu apenas queria vê-la feliz.

- Aah! O Prof. Slughorn já me entregou a poção tradutora, mas ele disse para tomarmos apenas no dia da viajem.- Nos avisou Lene.

Seguimos conversando por todo o almoço. Logo já era a hora da última aula, a de transfiguração, junto com a Lufa-Lufa.

Na primeira carteira estavam sentadas Lene e Lily, logo atrás delas estavam Theo Horst e Pierry Gomes, ambos da Lufa-Lufa. Pontas estava ao lado dos dois colegas da outra casa, o lugar mais próximo que ele conseguiu da ruivinha, Rabicho estava sentado com ele. Eu e o Almofadinhas estávamos mais atrás.

A Prof.ª Minerva estava falando sobre animagia, um assunto que modéstia a parte, todos os marotos conheciam bem. Apesar de não ser um animago, eu acompanhei tudo o que eles passaram para conseguir ser capaz de se transformar.

A professora estava na metade do que seria uma longa definição de animagia quando o tal Horst começou a brincar com os cabelos da Lene, eles estavam preso em um rabo-de-cavalo. Almofadinhas, Pontas e eu trocamos olhares, não precisamos dizer nada para saber o que o outro estava pensando.

" O que ele pensa que está fazendo?"

" Quem ele pensa que é pra ficar mexendo no cabelo da nossa Lene?"

" Lufa-Lufa abusado!"

Pontas nos deu um sorriso maroto, a frase "Hora de botar ele em seu devido lugar, não é?" estampada em seu rosto. Almofadinhas e eu apenas confirmamos com a cabeça.

Um sonoro tapa ecoou na sala. Todos os olhos se voltaram para o Horst que agitavam a mão, que acabara de ser agredida por Pontas. Parecia ter doído. Não satisfeito meu amigo quatro olhos ainda disse para o Lufa-Lufa:

- Não mexe com ela!- Eu e o Almofadinhas ríamos.

A Lene olhou pra trás roxa de vergonha e lançou um olhar zangado pra gente. Nós lhe sorrimos como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ela era como nossa irmã caçula, coitado de quem ousasse se aproximar dela.

A Prof.ª Minerva preferiu ignorar o ocorrido e continuou dando a sua aula.

- Qual o problema de vocês? - A Lene perguntou enquanto andávamos pelo corredor em direção ao salão principal para jantar.

- Lenezinha, se algum marmanjo resolver se aproximar de você vai ter que enfrentar os Marotos. - O Pontas disse sorrindo.

- Mais fica tranquila aos 40 a gente te libera para o primeiro beijo. - Almofadinhas completou.

Ela bufou, eu e Rabicho rimos. Não demorou muito para que ela não pudesse mais prender o riso também.

Antes de jantarmos o Prof. Dumbledore se levantou e disse:

- Prometo ser breve. Assim como vocês estou morrendo de fome.- Ele sorriu. - Gostaria de avisar que vocês já estão liberados para andar por todo o terreno da escola, exceto, é claro, a Floresta Proibida, assim como os passeios a Hogsmeade no fim de semana e o quadribol já não estão mais suspensos.-Todo o salão principal comemorava.

Logo em seguida a comida surgiu na mesa. Percebi que a Dorcas quase não tocou em seu prato. Quando eu ia perguntar se estava tudo bem ela se levantou avisando que iria para a sala comunal.

- Espera, eu vou com você. - A Lene falou enquanto se levantava.

- Vou também. - Disse Lily.

Fiquei preocupado com a Dorcas será que ela estava passando mal ou algo do tipo? Será que ela estava doente? Será que era grave?

- Aluado... Aluado... ALUADO!- Sirius me chamava, pelo visto fazia tempo que ele estava tentando me despertar dos meus devaneios.

- Ah! Oi?- Finalmente respondi.

- Vamos?- Ele disse impaciente.

- Aonde?

- Colher amoras na beira do lago para o Dumbledore!- Sua voz cheia de sarcasmo.- Aonde acha que iriamos a essa hora?

- Ah, claro. Desculpe, Sr. Eu Não Tenho Paciência Para Responder Uma Simples Pergunta Educadamente.

- Remus, faz um favor? Vai se foder!- Eu revirei os olhos.

- Parem de brigar as duas!- Pontas pediu e Rabicho riu.

-Temos um piadista entre nós!- Debochou o Almofadinhas e eu me juntei a risada do Rabicho.

- Antes de irmos lá pra fora preciso passar no dormitório. Deixei o mapa lá.- Pontas falou ignorando o comentário do Almofadinhas.

Eu disse a senha para a Mulher Gorda e adentramos pelo buraco do retrato. Dorcas estava dormindo no sofá, com a cabeça no colo da Lily. Lene estava sentada no chão encostada nas pernas da ruiva, as duas conversavam baixinho para não acordar a amiga.

- Já disse que você está linda hoje, meu líriozinho?- Pontas jogou um beijo pra Lily e subiu correndo para o quarto afim de pegar o mapa. Ela bufou.

- Reminhozinho, que eu amo demaaaais- Lene começou a dizer, mas foi interrompida pelo Almofadinhas.

- Se prepara porque ela vai pedir alguma coisa.

- Como se eu já não soubesse.

- Assim vocês em magoam. - Ela fingiu chorar.- Peter, me defenda!

- Lene, eles estão certos você vai pedir alguma coisa.

- Até tu, Brutus?

- Mas o que você quer, Lene?- Eu perguntei.

- Remus, você que é um menino forte e musculoso, não poderia levar a loirinha lá pro quarto. Não queríamos acordá-la.

- Quer dizer que eu não sou forte e musculoso?- Almofadinhas parecia indignado.

- Não é isso, Sirius. Você apenas não é confiável o bastante para ter acesso ao nosso quarto.

- Além de fraco, eu não sou digno de confiança? Bom saber, Srta. McKinnon! Você concorda com esse absurdo, Lily?

- De maneira nenhuma. Você é quase o Hulk de tão forte pessoa mais confiável que eu conheço. Confiaria minha vida a você! Confio tanto em você que quando eu tiver um filho você vai ser o padrinho. Combinado?- A ruiva disse rindo.

- Você tá maluca, meu amor? Deixar o nosso filho, o fruto do nosso amor, ser afilhado desse imbecil? Você sabia que o padrinho é responsável pela moral da criança? Nunca o Black vai ser padrinho do nosso bebê!- James havia acabado de voltar.

- Cala a boca, Potter!- Só para provocá-la, ele lhe jogou um beijo.

- Vou levar a Dorcas para cima antes que vocês a acordem com essa gritaria.

Gentilmente levantei-a do sofá. Sua cabeça encostada em meu peito, podia sentir a sua respiração tranquila. O meu coração acelerado pela sensação deliciosa de tê-la em meus braços. Devagar fui subindo as secadas, em parte porque tinha medo de acordá-la, e em parte porque queria adiar ao máximo a hora de deixá-la.

Com um feitiço silencioso abri a porta a coloquei em sua cama. Ela abriu os olhos preguiçosamente e murmurou:

- Remus?

- Shhh... Durma.- Eu sussurrei.

Eu me abaixei ao lado da cama e fiz carinho em seu rosto. Ela fechou os olhos e sorriu, parecia ter gostado. Eu abri um grande sorriso. Puxei o edredom que estava dobrado na cama e a cobri. Beijei-a na testa e desejei boa noite. Silenciosamente sai do quarto e fechei a porta.

- Vamos?- Peter perguntou quando cheguei na sala comunal.

- Vamos! - Confirmei, ainda com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

- Algo me diz que a Dorcas vai ter ótimos sonhos essa noite. - Todos riram do comentário do Almofadinhas, menos eu, que optei por ignorá-lo


	10. Chapter 10

**Marlene McKinnon**

- Cadê os meus quatro marotos favoritos? Onde vocês estão, hein, meus lindos?

- NO QUARTO!- James berrou rindo do que eu tinha falado.

Subi as escadas da casa dos gritos saltitando.

- BOM DIA, MEUS ANJINHOS!- Um mega sorriso estampado em meu rosto.

- Bom dia, Lene!- Me desejaram Remus e Peter sorrindo.

- Viu passarinho verde foi, Lene?- Perguntou-me James.

- Podemos saber o motivo da alegria?

- Claro, Six!- Ele revirou os olhos, odiava esse apelido.-Para começar tive uma noite de sono maravilhosa, tirando o fato da Dorcas ter murmurado o nome do Remus a noite inteira.- Lancei um olhar fulminante pro lobinho e apontando pra ele disse.- Você nunca mais a coloque pra dormir.- Ele riu e escondeu o rosto nas mãos.- Bom, além de ter dormido feito um anjo, hoje é meu encontro com o Theo.

Sirius bufou. James cuspiu o suco de abóbora que tomava e perguntou:

- Você vai fazer o que hoje?

- Você deveria ter amaldiçoado ele ao invés de simplesmente dar-lhe um tapinha na mão, Pontas.

- Remus! Você é o único maroto responsável, não deveria falar essas coisas!- Eu estava indignada.

- Ele que não deveria tentar se aproximar de você.

- Eu mereço!- Não pude conter o riso.- Vamos parar de falar disso vai. Vamos comer.

- Essa foi a primeira coisa que você disse hoje que presta.

Eu dei lingua pro Sirius, o autor do comentário. Comemos e rimos por um bom tempo.

Resolvemos aproveitar a manhã livre para visitar o Hagrid. Ele já estava completamente recuperado e precisava botar o trabalho atrasado, devido a sua internação, em dia. Por isso não ficamos muito tempo. Por volta das 10h já estávamos indo embora.

Os terrenos da escola já estavam cobertos de neve. Pessoas normais iriam entrar no castelo e ficar em frente a lareira do salão comunal, para se livrar do frio. Mas os marotos não são normais e pode se dizer que eu tive meus neurônios afetados pela convivência (Mentira, eu sempre fui louca. Mas essa parte a gente abafa.). Então resolvemos ir para perto do lago, que já estava congelado.

Sirius, James e Rabicho engataram em uma guerra de bola de neve. E eu achei que aquele era o momento perfeito para ter _a conversa_ com Remus. Não, eu não ia explicar pra ele de onde vêm os bebês, ia apenas falar sobre a Dorcas. Nós dois nos sentamos em baixo de uma árvore.

- Remus John Lupin, precisamos conversar.- disse no tom mais sério que consegui.

- Você sabe que dá muito medo quando você fala assim, não é?

-Sim, eu sei. E a intenção é essa mesmo.- e não pude mais segurar o riso.

- Desembucha, Lene.- ele falou com tom risonho.

- Bom, o negócio é o seguinte: eu quero saber quais são as suas intenções com a minha amiga.- fiz a minha melhor imitação de pai ciumento.

- Com a Dorcas?- ele corou e começou a brincar com a neve no chão.

- É o que eu espero, né? Por que se for com a Lily o James te mata.

- Deixa de ser boba, Lene. Ela é minha amiga e só isso.

- Agora fiquai confusa! Você tá falando da ruivinha ou da loirinha?

- Das duas!

- Então você está me dizendo que não sente nada pela Dorcas, além de amizade?

- Independente do que eu sinto, ela nunca iria querer nada comigo- eu o cortei.

- E ela é muita areia pro seu caminhãozinho?

-É.- ele falou meio cabisbaixo, olhando pro chão.

- Isso foi exatamente o que ela me disse quando eu perguntei se ela gostava de você.- Ele me encarou, seus olhos brilhavam.- Remus, ela está apaixonada por você, e você foi o único que ainda não percebeu isso.

- Mesmo assim, Lene. Ela merece alguém melhor. Eu sou um monstro e você sabe disso.- Ele voltou a brincar com a neve.

- Não, você não é. Remus, você é um garoto incrível. É inteligente, gentil, amigo, engraçado... Eu poderia passar o mês inteiro citando suas qualidades e mesmo assim ainda não seria tempo o suficiente.- ele sorriu tímido.- Escuta, a Dorcas gosta de você de verdade. Tenho certeza que ela não ia se incomodar com o fato de você adquirir pelos extras na lua cheia.

- Eu ainda não estou pronto para contar pra ela.- ele suspirou.

E nisso uma bola de neve me acertou, bem no rosto. Eu olhei para os três arruaceiros. Eles tinham uma bola em cada mão e sorriam sapecas. Antes que eu pudesse esboçar qualquer reação eles arremessaram outra, dessa vez o alvo foi o lobinho.

Nós nos levantamos para nos vingar, mas antes de começar o ataque olhei pro Remus e disse:

- Pensa no que eu te disse.

Ele apenas confirmou com a cabeça. E então partimos para a guerra.

Bolas de neve voaram de um lado pro outro durante um bom tempo e nossas gargalhadas ecoavam pelos jardins. No inicio Remus e eu lutávamos juntos contra o Sirius, James e Peter, mas depois ficou cada um por si e Merlim por todos.

- Eu me rendo!- declarou James, depois que uma bola lançada por Sirius que o atingiu em cheio no peito.

Ele se deitou no chão e nós o imitamos. Ficamos ali estirados na neve em silêncio recuperando o fôlego.

- Gente, tô com fome!- anunciou Peter.

- Agora conta uma novidade.- pediu Sirius, fazendo com que todos rissemos.- Mas preciso confessar que também estou. Seria capaz de comer um hipogrifo.

- Dependendo do tempero acho que também comeria. Já pensou um hipogrifozinho assado com purê de batata. Hummm...

- Lene, você conseguiu me fazer perder a fome. Obrigado.

- De nada, Remus. Você tá mesmo precisando de uma dieta, sabe? Está meio gordinho.

Ele se apoiou nos braços e me encarou com uma sobrancelha levantada. Foi impossível não rir da expressão dele.

- É brincadeira. Mas o Sirius realmente está.

- Sabe, Lene, a minha vontade de te mandar à merda está enorme. Então por favor não provoque.

- Definitivamente você é um gentleman, Sr. Black.

-Gente?- chamou Peter.

- Que?- Fizemos coro.

- Quando eu disse que estava com fome não era apenas pra compartilhar a informação. A minha intenção era arrastar vocês pro salão principal.- Ele nos intimou a ir almoçar, mas continuou deitado sem dar sinal de que ia se mover.

- Então levanta, porra!- James exclamou.

- Tô com preguiça.- Peter tentou se explicar.

- O que é maior a fome ou a preguiça?- Remus tentou ajudá-lo em seu dilema.

- Não sei.

- No meu caso a fome é maior.- Sirius comentou.

- Vamos pro salão principal então?- eu disse já me sentando pra levantar.

- Mas também estou com preguiça.- Ele continuou.

Eu deitei de novo. Ficamos mais uns cinco minutos ali até que a barriga do Peter roncou. Todos nós rimos e ele concluiu.

- É definitivamente, a fome é maior.

- Bora, povo? Hora de papar.

Com o sua declaração Sirius arrancou boas risadas nossas e conseguiu fazer com que levantássemos. Quando chegamos na entrada do castelo secamos nossas vestes com um feitiço e fomos para o salão principal.

Quando chegamos Alice, Frank, Lily e Dorcas já estavam lá. Nos sentamos ao lado deles e começamos a comer. Comemos e comemos muito.

- Estão passando fome a quantos dias? - Frank perguntou risonho.

- Estávamos em guerra.- Sirius explicou.- Guerra de bola de neve.- ele completou quando viu que os quatro o olhavam sem entender.

O olhar de desentendimento deles foi substituído por um de compreensão.

Depois de me empanturrar com um delicioso pudim de chocolate, levantei da mesa.

- Aonde você vai?- indagou Lily.

- Me arrumar para o meu encontro.- me gabei.

- Que encontro?- a ruivinha continuou com o interrogatório.

- Com quem? - perguntou Dorcas.

- Ué, meu encontro com o Theo.

-Você vai sair com o garoto mais gato da escola e não contou pra gente? Como assim?

- Lily! Eu sou o garoto mais gato da escola. E você só pode ter olhos pra mim.- James bronqueou.

E adivinha o que ela respondeu? Acertou quem apostou no " Cala a boca, Potter."

- Nada de brigar agora, ruiva estressada! Temos que ajudar a nossa amiguinha traíra que não nos conta nada.- Dorcas falou já se levantando e puxando a Lily.

Eu tomei um banho de no mínimo uma hora e meia. Quando eu sai de baixo daquela água escaldante as minhas amigas já tinham escolhido a roupa, a maquiagem e os acessórios que eu iria usar. É por isso que as amo.

Depois do décimo terceiro feitiço e do nono vidro de poção para beleza eu desisti de contar. Quando eu estava, segundo elas, perfeita as duas me liberaram pra sair. Desci as escadas do dormitório imaginando que meu príncipe encantado estaria do outro lado do retrato me esperando em cima de um cavalo branco e com um buquê de flores na mão.

Passei pela Mulher Gorda, mas não havia nem um cavalo branco. Nem flores. Nem príncipe. Passaram-se quinze minutos e nada do Theo. Parece que a regra da pontualidade britânica não se aplica a ele. Mas quinze e nada. Comecei a achar que ele tinha desistido. Mais dezessete minutos, eu já estava quase entrando de novo no salão comunal quando o filho da (conte até dez, Lene. Um, respira, dois, respira, três...).

- Vamos?- ele perguntou com a cara mais deslavada e não pediu desculpa pelo atraso.

- Vamos.- eu continuei com a minha contagem mental.

O encontro não começou bem, mas eu tinha esperança de que ia melhorar.

Antes das 17h eu já estava passando pelo buraco do retrato de novo. Revoltada arranquei meus sapatos de salto e soltei o cabelo. Bufando me joguei na poltrona mais próxima.

- Como foi o encontro? - Lily perguntou largando o livro que ela lia no sofá.

- Horrível. Um fiasco. Deprimente. O pior da minha vida.

James e Sirius que jogavam xadrez de bruxo abandonaram o jogo para se sentar no chão de frente pra mim e ouvir a história. Peter que observava eles jogarem veio também. Fofoqueiros.

- O que aconteceu, Lene?- Lily perguntou preocupada.

- Pra começar ele chegou com quarenta e sete minutos, contados no relógio, de atraso. E se vocês acham que ele se desculpou estão enganados. Ele me arrastou para o Madame Pudfoot's. Agarrei ódio daquele lugar.- respirei fundo - Ai ele resolveu conversar, ou melhor fazer um monólogo. Ele me explicou como é difícil ser ele. Como é complicado ser rico, manter a beleza e ter que aturar todas as fãs que ele têm. Quando ele começou a falar sobre de quanto em quanto tempo ele faz a sobrancelhas e as unhas, eu desisti. Pra mim homem que faz as unhas, sobrancelha e se depila não é homem. Na minha opinião macho corta unha no dente e passa longe da cera quente.- enquanto desabafava os meus queridos amigos riam da minha cara.- Acho que o imbecil reparou na minha cara de tédio e resolveu perguntar sobre os meus rituais de beleza. Foi por pouco, muito pouco, que eu não mandei ele enfiar todas aquelas almofadas em um lugar bem desagradável. Depois de tudo isso ele veio tentar me beijar, eu o empurrei. Ele se revoltou me chamou de esquentadinha e tentou de novo- nessa hora a Lily me interrompeu.

- E o que você fez?

- Dei um tapa na cara dele, é lógico.

- Essa é a minha garota! - Sirius me parabenizou.

Nós cinco rimos. E eu fiquei com uma enorme vontade de que aquela frase fosse verdade. Vontade de ser a garota do Sirius. Foi só ai que eu percebi qual era o maior defeito do Theo Horst, ele não era o Sirius Black.

- Ei, perai! Onde estão Remus e Dorcas?

- Eles saíram.- James me contou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

- Juntos?- Abri um grande sorriso.

- Parece que o Aluado resolveu ouvir seus conselhos, Lene.

- Vou arrancar todos os detalhes desse encontro da Dorcas assim que ela chegar.- "fofoqueira" Sirius disse em meio a uma tosse fingida.- Como se não fosse fazer o mesmo com o Remus, não é? - Ele riu confirmando as minhas suspeitas.

- Depois a gente troca informações - então ele piscou pra mim.

Rindo, avisei que iria subir para um banho, queria tirar aqueles quilos de maquiagem da cara e, principalmente, o cheiro do Madame Pudfoot's que parecia impregnado em mim.


	11. Chapter 11

**Dorcas Meadowes**

Depois que a Lily e eu ajudamos a Lene a se arrumar ficamos conversando por um bom tempo no dormitório. Quando o tédio começou a reinar, resolvemos ir à biblioteca.

Enquanto passávamos pelo terceiro andar, pude ver Remus, James, Sirius e Peter no corredor adjacente. Eles conversavam, pelo menos os três últimos. O primeiro parecia no mundo da lua. Nossos olhares se cruzaram e eu me perdi nos olhos cor de mel de Remus.

- Dorcas... Dorcas... Dorcas... DORCAS!- a minha cena romântica foi interrompida pela ruiva.

- Oi? Eu, hein, garota escandalosa! O que você quer?

- Ah, deixa. Eu esqueci.

Eu bufei. E continuamos nosso caminho.

- Dorcas! Dorcas!- Dessa vez era outra pessoa que me chamava.

Eu não precisava me virar pra saber quem era o dono da voz, mas quando o fiz estava com um sorriso estampado de orelha a orelha em meu rosto. Remus corria em minha direção.

- Oi!

-É...Oi, Dorcas. Eu...- ele parecia meio nervoso.

- Está tudo bem, Remus?

- Não. Quero dizer, sim.- ele respirou fundo- Sim, está tudo bem.- ele sorriu- Você está ocupada? Vai fazer alguma coisa agora?

- Não, por que?- simplesmente ignorei o fato de que eu ia estudar com a Lily.

- Você gostaria de ir comigo a Hogsmeade?- Ele passava a mão pelos cabelos, demonstrando o quanto estava nervoso.

- Sim!- falei, e acho que empolgada demais.- Agora?

-É.- ele sorriu constrangido.

- Dá tempo de trocar de roupa? Estou toda desarrumada.- foi a minha vez de ficar com vergonha.

- Você está linda.

Juro que foi por muito pouco que eu não me joguei em cima dele e o beijei. Ao invés disso apenas corei e murmurei um obrigada.

- Oi pra você também, Remus. E não, Dorcas, não me importo de ser abandonada.

- Oi, Lily, desculpa.- ele disse corando.

Ele fica lindo corado.

- Eu sei que você é a melhor amiga do mundo e vai desculpar o abandono, né?

Nós dois olhamos para ela com aquela carinha de criança que tenta ser desculpar com a mãe após quebrar um jarro de cristal que estava na família a várias gerações.

- Vão logo! Estão esperando o que?- a ruivinha respondeu com toda a sua simpatia.

O Remus e eu fomos andando em direção a saída do castelo.

- Desculpa te convidar assim em cima da hora, é porque tinha medo de você não aceitar.

- Assim foi melhor, se você me convidasse antes eu acho que morreria de ansiedade até a hora de sairmos chegar.-eu não acredito que disse isso. Por que eu disse isso? Eu queria enfiar a minha cabeça no chão como um avestruz.- Foi mal, as vezes não penso antes de falar.

E então ouvi o som da risada do Remus, uma risada gostosa que me acalmou. Pelo que parece ele não me achou tão maluca assim, pelo menos é o que eu espero.

-Adoro sua espontaneidade.- Ele é tão fofo.

Eu sorri e ele também.

- O que você quer fazer?- ele perguntou quando chegamos ao vilarejo.

- Você que sabe.- Pra mim o importante era estar com ele.

Ele parou um tempinho olhando para as lojas e começou a sugerir.

- Madame Pudfoot? Três Vassouras? Sorvete?

- Sorvete é uma ótima idéia!- Mesmo no frio não a nada mais gostoso.

- Vamos então.

Entramos na sorveteria, os ladrilhos branco e verde água somados as cadeiras rosinhas e as mesas azul-bebê davam um ar alegre ao lugar. Eu pedi uma casquinha com uma bola de morango e uma de creme com calda de morango e castanhas. Remus pediu a dele com duas bolas de flocos e calda de chocolate. Ele pagou os dois, ignorando os meus protestos para dividirmos.

Assim que voltamos para rua Remus me deu a mão. Olhei pra ele e sorri, ele sorriu de volta. Andamos de mãos dadas, tomando sorvete, conversando sobre amenosidades e rindo. Tudo estava perfeito.

- Ansioso para viagem?- perguntei.

- Vai ser maravilhoso passar as férias com você, quero dizer, com todos vocês.

- É. Também acho que vai ser.

- Vamos sentar? - ele sugeriu, apontando para um banquinho no fim da rua.

-Claro.

Terminamos os nossos sorvetes sentados ali. Em silêncio, mas um silêncio confortável. Observamos as lojinhas e as pessoas que entravam e saiam delas.

- Dorcas? -ele sussurrou e eu me virei pra ele.

Ele colocou a mão em meu rosto, acariciando minha bochecha. Aos poucos as deslizou para a minha nuca se aproximou e me beijou. Um beijo calmo, mas intenso. Simplesmente perfeito.

Nos beijamos até a necessidade de ar ser insuportável. Nos separamos e sorrimos.

- Dorcas, - eu me apavorei. Será que ia me dar um fora?- eu não sou do tipo que fica apenas por ficar.

Eu apenas confirmei com a cabeça, sem entender aonde ele queria chegar.

- Eu gosto de você de verdade.- ele continuou e meu coração acelerou.- Dorcas, o que eu estou querendo dizer é- ele respirou fundo, criando coragem.- Você quer ser minha namorada?

Eu abri o maior sorriso do mundo.

-Sim! Sim! Sim!- foi tudo o que eu consegui dizer antes que ele me calasse com um beijo.

E depois ele me beijou de novo, de novo e de novo. Ficamos ali namorando até o fim da tarde. Quando a neve começou a cair novamente. Ele tirou o casaco e me deu, depois me abraçou e fomos andando assim até o castelo.

Depois que entramos devolvi o casaco para o meu namorado (Meu namorado. É tão bom poder dizer isso.) e ele me deu a mão.

- Obrigada.

-Pelo que?- Ele me olhou sem entender.

- Pelo casaco, pelo sorvete, pela tarde maravilhosa e por me levar para o dormitório ontem.

- Não tem porque agradecer, meu amor.

- Diz de novo?

- O que ? Meu amor?

- Aham.

- Meu amor. Meu amor.

Remus botou a mão em minha cintura e colou o meu corpo ao dele. Me deu um beijo demorado e depois sussurou na minha orelha:

- Meu amor!

Eu simplesmente não conseguia parar de sorrir e ele também não. Fomos de mãos dadas para o salão comunal. Quando passamos pelo buraco do retrato pude ouvir um coro de "owwnn" da Lily e da Lene.

James e Sirius estavam brincando de agarrar um pomo que voava entre os dois. Peter estava esparramado na poltrona com uma caixa de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores nas mãos. Lily estava deitada no sofá. E Lene descia as escadas do dormitório, pelos cabelos molhados, imagino que ela tinha acabado de sair do banho.

- E então?- Sirius perguntou.

- "E então" o que?- Remus se fez de desentendido.

- Como assim " 'E então' o que?"? Vocês chegam de mãos dadas e acham que não nos devem satisfações?

- É.- eu disse.

- "É", uma ova, Dorcas! Explicações, anda! - A Lene me comove com toda a sua sutileza.

- Estamos namorando, oras.- Eu disse corando e o Remus me abraçou por trás.

Mais um coro de "owwnn" e dessa vez elas bateram palminhas.

- Até que enfim, né, Aluado?!

- Continua comendo quietinho ai, Rabicho!- meu namorado respondeu e me puxou pra sentar com ele no sofá vazio.

Ficamos ali conversando com os nossos amigos por um tempo, até o James levantar dizendo:

- Bora, povo! Tá na hora.

Sirius e Peter se levantaram também. Remus me deu um beijo, e depois de se desculpar por ter que sair e desejar boa noite foi com eles.

- Vamos pro quarto agora e você vai contar todos os detalhes!- a Lily praticamente me intimou.

E eu não sou nem maluca de contrariar ela. E cá entre nós estava morrendo de vontade de compartilhar as novidades. Subimos e cada uma deitada em sua cama ficamos conversando durante um bom tempo.

Eu contei todos os detalhes do meu encontro com Remus e a Lene falou do dela com o idiota do Theo.

Depois de conversarmos horas a fio, dormimos.

**N.A.: Eu percebi que acabei esquecendo de agradecer ao comentário anônimo... Muuito obrigada... E desculpem a demora em postar... Bjsss**


End file.
